Timeline of events that occurred prior to the First Season
This chronology is a timeline of events that happened before the first season. Timeline 'March 10, 1919:' Amy’s Aunt Flora born (S05E19: The Weekend Vortex). 'December 28, 1922:' Stan Lee born (S03E16: The Excelsior Acquisition). 'February 22, 1929:' Chen, later manager of Szechwan Palace, born (S01E07: The Dumpling Paradox, S01E17: The Tangerine Factor). September 5, 1929 Dr. Arthur Jeffries aka Professor Proton born Proton Resurgence, The Proton Displacement January 17, 1931 James Earl Jones born Convention Conundrum January 31, 1941 Mrs. Latham born Benefactor Factor February 20, 1945 George Smoot born Terminator Decoupling August 30, 1948 Dr. Crawley, later an etymologist born Jiminy Conjecture February 2, 1949 Brent Spiner born Russian Rocket Reaction August 8, 1949 Wyatt, Penny’s dad is born Boyfriend Complexity August 11, 1950 Steve Wozniak born Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification June 5, 1951 Dr. Eric Gablehouser born February 2, 1952 Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard’s mother born May 2, 1952 Dr. Beverly Hofstadter born July 1, 1952 Dr. V.M. Koothrappali born January 14, 1954 Althea, a nurse born Werewolf Transformation and The Robotic Manipulation May 16, 1954 Angelo, the nephew of Sheldon’s barber born Werewolf Transformation February 24, 1955 Steve Jobs born June 16, 1955 Mary Cooper born November 27, 1955 Bill Nye born Proton Displacement November 29, 1955 Howie Mandel born Re-Entry Minimization July 6, 1956 Mike Rostenkowski born October 21, 1956 Carrie Fisher born Convention Conundrum February 16, 1957 LeVar Burton born Toast Derivation, The Habitation Configuration October 5, 1958 Neil de Grasse Tyson born Apology Insufficiency August 19, 1962 Mike Massimo born Friendship Contraction July 3, 1964 Sandy future CA employment services worker born Einstein Approximation September 3, 1965 Charlie Sheen born Griffin Equivalency January 17, 1966 President Siebert born Benefactor Factor July 6, 1966 Bert, who likes Amy born Occupation Recalibration February 16, 1967 Cosmonaut Dimitri Rezinov born Countdown Reflection July 24, 1969 Glenn Bernadette’s former professor & boyfriend born Love Car Displacement June 22, 1970 Dr. David Underhill born Bath Item Gift Hypothesis January 15, 1971 Janine Davis, later Cal Tech’s Human Resource Manager born May 30, 1971 Barry Kripke, later a professor at Cal Tech born July 29, 1972 Wil Wheaton born February, 1972 to February, 1973 Leonard’s sister born Cohabitation Formulation 1974 Stephen Hawking records a lecture at MIT Pilot March, 1974 to May, 1975 Stuart Bloom born Stag Convergence September 18, 1974 Eric, who dated Penny born Codpiece Topology January 3, 1975 Abby, who dates Raj born Psychic Vortex January 29, 1975 Dr. Leslie Winkle born July 20, 1975 Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton born Plimpton Stimulation May 13, 1977 Zack Johnson born September 24, 1977 Dr. Catherine Millstone born Pirate Solution November, 1977 to November 1978 the Rostenkowskis get married Thanksgiving Decoupling March 3, 1978 Priya Koothrappali born June 10, 1978 Toby Loobenfeld, who impersonates Sheldon’s cousin Leo born Loobenfeld Decay June 27, 1978 Alice, who later dates Leonard born Good Guy Fluctuation January 26, 1979 Dr. Stephanie Barnett born Lizard-Spock Expansion, The White Asparagus Triangulation, The Vartabedian Conundrum March 5, 1979 Ramona Nowitzki born Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem March 31, 1980 Lucy, who later dates Raj is born May 17, 1980 Leonard Hofstadter born Alien Parasite Hypothesis (12 years after High school Peanut Reaction June 23, 1980 Bernadette Rostenkowski born November 25, 1980 Alicia born Dead Hooker Juxtaposition December 30, 1980 future FBI agent Angela Page born Apology Insufficiency March 14, 1981 Cole, who is in Penny’s history class born 43 Peculiarity April 21 – May 21, 1981 Sheldon Cooper born July 24, 1981 Summer Glau born Terminator Decoupling October 6, 1981 Rajesh Koothrappali born Grasshopper ExperimentPrestidigitation Approximation February 17, 1982 Christy Vanderbel is born Dumpling Paradox April, 1981 to December, 1981 Howard Wolowitz is bornPancake Batter Anomaly Recombination Hypothesis August 24, 1984 Kevin who liked Penny born Ornithophobia Diffusion April, 1985 – May, 1986 Sheldon’s mother tells him he can’t point out to people that they are not as smart as him Luminous Fish Effect December 2, 1985 Penny born Barbarian Sublimation, The Prestidigitation Approximation March 4, 1986 Alex Jensen, later Dr. Sheldon Cooper’s graduate assistant born April, 1986 –May 1987 Sheldon starts carrying “Justice League of America” membership card in his wallet grasshopper Experiment, Billy Sparks shoves a Mexican peso up his nose Trinket Manuever and his PopPop dies Santa Simulation October 31, 1986 Howard has first anaphylactic shock Habitation Configuration November 6, 1986 Emily, who dated Raj born Wiggly Finger Catalyst November 10, 1986 Jesse, Stuart’s rival born Occupation Recalibration December, 1986 Sheldon asks the Baybrook Mall Santa to bring his Pop Pop back Santa Simulation October 31, 1987 Sheldon dresses as Stephen Hawking for Halloween Hawking Excitation March 22, 1988 Yvette, later a vet born Locomotive Manipulation April, 1988 – May, 1989 Sheldon chased up tree by chicken Ornithophobia Diffusion November 9, 1988 Annleigh Tipton born Panty Piñata Polarization 1989 Sheldon starts his enemy list Russian Rocket Reaction March, 1989 Sheldon tries and fails to do a chin-up Thespian Catalyst April, 1989 – May 1990 Sheldon tries to convert Missy’s ez Bake oven into a nuclear furnace Pork Chop Indeterminancy and the Cooper's Cat 'Lucky' is run over by a Montgomery Ward delivery truck Griffin Equivilancy January 20, 1990 Samantha Potter born Panty Piñata Polarization April, 1991 and May, 1992 Sheldon writes “Where no Sheldon has gone before” Thespian Catalyst , Missy gets her father “A World’s Greatest Dad” coffee mug Griffin Equivalency Between Sept. 91 and May 92 Penny & Rosie make pact to marry Bert & Ernie Creepy Candy Coating Corollary April 1992 to February 1993 Howard’s father leaves Precious Fragmentation & he has a karate lesson Alien Parasite Hypothesis May, 1992 to May, 1993 Sheldon sends bag of excrement to FBI crime lab Apology Insufficiency September, 1992 Sheldon starts college Hamburger Postulate September, 1992 to May, 1993 in seventh grade Leonard tries wearing contacts Zarnecki Incursion April, 1992 to March, 1993 Dennis Kim born Jerusalem Duality April – May, 1993 for 12th b-day Sheldon gets motorized dirt bike instead of titanium centrifuge Peanut Reaction April, 1993 to May, 1994 while 12 Sheldon conducts staircase experiments Pilot magpie tries to steal Sheldon’s retainer Ornithophobia Diffusion April, 1994 to May, 1995 Sheldon tries to build nuclear reactor & death ray Luminous fish effect April, 1994 to December, 1995 Howard takes a karate lesson Jiminy Conjecture April 21, 1995 to May 21, 1996 Sheldon’s father dies Thanksgiving Decoupling May, 1995 Sheldon graduates sum cum laude from college as valedictorian Pants Alternative November 1995 Sheldon wins Stevenson award Jerusalem Duality 1995 Sheldon attend Dixie Trek IV Creepy Candy Coating Corollary September, 1996 Sheldon starts year as guest lecturer at the Heidelberg Institute Pancake Batter Anomaly & Howard meets Denise Palmari Jerusalem Duality April, 1996 Penny’s nephew born Hofstadter Isotope April, 1997 – May, 1998 parrot calls Sheldon "fat ass" Ornithophobia Diffusion May, 1998 Leonard Hofstadter graduates from high school Alien Parasite Hypothesis 1999 Sheldon has pernicious anemia Codpiece Topology April, 1999 Sheldon starts on thesis Luminous Fish Effect April, 1998 to December, 1999 Howard’s mom removes bed rail Countdown Reflection May, 1999 and May 2000 Sheldon moves into apartment Dumpling Paradox and Amy’s cousin Irene and family die in a CO accident Isolation Permutation} April, 2000 to May, 2001 Sheldon has full pubis [The Habitation configuration October - December 2002 Leonard moves in 21 Second Excitation, The Staircase Implementation or beginning of 2003 2003 Approximation December 12, 2002 Leonard & Sheldon stand in line 14 hours to see Star Trek: Nemesis 21 Second Excitation April, 2003 Sheldon finishes thesis, becomes PhD starts work at Cal Tech Luminous Fish Effect May, 2003 Sheldon goes on cruise to the Arctic to see solar eclipse Hamburger Postulate, while Leonard dates a French PhD in French literature February, 2003 to February 2004 Penny starts living with Kurt Pilot May, 2003 to October, 2003 Raj meets Howard Apology Insufficiency October, 2003 Howard meets Sheldon, then replaces slides in Sheldon's presentation Friendship Turbulence May, 2004 Leonard Hofstadter gets his doctorate in physics Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization June 30, 2004 at opening of Spiderman 2 Leonard & Howard make girlfriend pack Creepy Candy Coating Corollary April 12, 2005 Leonard & Howard make pinkie swear not to hit on Priya Irish Pub Formulation} October, 2005 Leonard's rocket fuel accident wrecks elevator [The Nerdvana Annihilation April, 2006 to April, 2007 Penny and Kurt move to LA Barbarian Sublimation 2006 Sheldon has an ear infection Pancake Batter Anomaly and Penny appears topless in Serial Apeist, a low budget horror film Hofstadter Insufficiency November 23, 2006 Leonard’s alzheimic grandmother has an episode and removes her clothing on Thanksgiving Pilot July, 2007 Raj has an encounter with Richard at Comic-Con and Leonard meets a girl there Codpiece Topology August 28, 2007 Leonard, Sheldon, Howard & Raj play Klingon boggle Pilot September 22, 2007 Leonard, Sheldon, Howard & Raj invent a charging device powered by the energy generated while walking. Sheldon composed a Dr. Suess memorial poem. Section heading It is assumed that is a charater's birthdate has not been given they have the same birthdate as the actor who plays them. If some one says something happened six years ago they actually mean anywhere between 5 and a half and six and a half years ago. Category:Timeline Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory